


Audrey's First Time

by Colonel_Cooper



Series: The Audrey Horne Drabbles [3]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sexual Humour, that Wheeler bloke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Cooper/pseuds/Colonel_Cooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know that Audrey appeared to inexplicably give herself to that Wheeler bloke in episode 27, but that was a specially edited version for the network. The full story of who she gave herself to, and why, is detailed here...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audrey's First Time

“Jack, John, whatever the fuck your name is – I’m a virgin and the show ends in two episodes and I might die in a huge fucking bank explosion, and since Kyle screwed up the intended Audrey/Cooper romance, like he would’ve refused had it been Donna – and the script says I’m absolutely gagging for it – so it’s either you or Pete Martell. Just be aware that I’ll scream “My Special Agent” at orgasm.”

“Sure thang, I’ll just think of you as Heidi, like that there picture I got.”

“ **I WAS 10.** On second thoughts – Pete, how’s the suspension on your truck?”


End file.
